Benutzer Blog:Raffney/Trilogie DLC - Review
Es folgt eine Auflistung einiger DLCs (Download Content) welche zu der Mass Effect Trilogie bisher erschienen sind. Ich habe eine Bewertung der besonders guten und schlechten DLCs vorgenommen und dabei hervorgehoben welche Inhalte der DLCs für mich genau ausschlaggebend waren um zu der Bewertung zu kommen. (Hinweis: Preis/Leistung der einzelnen DLC's ist bei meiner Wertung außer Acht gelassen.) Shadow Broker 09/10 Bewertung "Ich kenne alle ihre Geheimnisse.." Beschreibung: Nachdem Commander Shepard zwischen Mass Effect und Mass Effect 2 von den Kollektoren getötet wurde ist es Liara T'Soni gelungen mittels der Hilfe eines Drell namens Feron Commander Shepards Leiche aus den Händen des Shadow Broker zu entreißen. Während Shepard gerettet wurde verbleibt Feron in Gefangenschaft. Nun ist es Liara nach 2 Jahren gelungen mittels von Cerberus beschaften Daten eine Spur zum Versteck des mächtigsten Infomrationshändlers der Galaxis zu finden. Inhalt: Der Plot beginnt gleich mit einen Schlag ins Gesicht, was gut ist, weil man dadurch gleich zu beginn richtig wach wird und schnell mitten in der Geschichte steckt die von da an scheinbar immer schneller vorangeht (was auch dem starken Soundtrack zu danken ist). Kaum hat man das noch recht langsame aber schon leicht paranoid Anmutigende Setting eines Tatorts verlassen, welches den Grundton legt der sich durch den ganzen DLC zieht, befindet man sich bereits an den Schauplatz eines Anschlags und kaum hat man sich dort zurecht gefunden befindet man sich in einer wilden Verfolgungsjagd und so Überschlagen sich die Ereignisse praktisch bis zum Ende (lediglich der Mittelteil des DLC ist etwas zäh ausgefallen). Nachdem man schließlich die Hauptmission abgeschlossen hat bietet der DLC noch einige weitere interessante Story und Gameplay Inhalte. �� Antagonist Der Shadow Broker ist ein Antagonist wie er im Buche steht. Es ist üblich den Antagonisten nicht in den ersten Szenen der Geschichte einzufügen. Vielmehr hört man zu beginn Geschichten und Gerüchte über ihn. Fast wie ein Mythos wird sein Charakter gestärkt ohne das er auch nur einen Auftritt hat. Das ganze fällt oder steht schließlich mit der Finalen Offenbarung und auch in diesen Punkt erfüllt der DLC meine dunkelsten Befürchtungen den es war sowohl überraschend als auch erschreckend. Kein Mensch sitzt am Ende aller Telefon Leitungen und hört zu..es ist ein Monster! �� Atmosphäre der Geschichte Der Aufbau der Geschichte beginnt lediglich mit einer Spur. Doch schneller als man es erwartet entwickelt sich daraus eine Hetzjagd auf leben und tot. Niemand ist sicher, niemanden kann man vertrauen und es steht viel auf den Spiel. In dem DLC sind persönliche Motive der Charaktere und auch von Shepard selber eingebaut welche einen großen Teil dazu beitragen das ganze Spannungsgeladen zu gestalten. Von der ersten Minute, bis zu der Finalen Konfrontation wird es keine Möglichkeit zum Luft holen geben. �� Gameplay Das Gameplay des DLC ist wahrscheinlich das Abwechslungsreichste in ganz Mass Effect 2. Es gibt Segmente in welchen man Gespräche führt und die Umgebung untersucht, Bossfights, standoffs, eine überraschende Verfolgungsjagd und selbstverständlich der Kampf gegen die Killertrupps des Broker. �� Musikalische Untermalung Die Musikalische Untermalung des DLC baut im groben auf den Soundtrack zu Overlord auf ist aber schneller und deutlich düsterer wodurch es nicht wie eine Kopie daherkommt. Die Musik alleine stimmt das ständige Misstrauen an welches herrscht wenn man sich mit den Shadow Broker anlegt. Die Schnelligkeit der Kampf Untermalung lässt den Spieler spüren das die Spur zum Broker versiegt sollte es nur einen Moment des Zögern geben. Wer ins Herz der Finsternis vordringen möchte muss wachsam und schnell sein und zusammen mit den visuellen Eindrücken kann die Musik eben dies vermitteln. �� Zusätzliche Inhalte Nach den Abschluss des eigentlichen DLC wartet eine Anzahl an zusätzlichen Inhalten auf die Entdeckung. Unzählige Videosequenzen, geheime Daten über Squadmitglieder und auch Einfluss auf galaktische Ereignisse (jedoch nur in Textform) gehören zu den Möglichkeiten. Darüberhinaus ist es möglich Liara auf die Normandy zu bitten was ermöglicht das der Beziehung zwischen Liara und Shepard in Mass Effect 2 mehr Zeit gewidmet wird als im Ursprünglichen Inhalt (insbesondere wenn Liara zuvor eine Romanze war). ��Insgesamt zu kurz Trotz des exzellenten Inhaltes (oder gerade wegen?) erscheint der DLC als äußerst kurz. Ich hätte gerne länger die Spur des Brokers verfolgt denn kaum hat man den Attentäter des Shadow Broker gefasst landet man bereits auf seinen geheimen Schiff, kurz darauf steht man bereits in seiner Zentrale. Es bleibt zwar durchgängig spannend aber man stolpert definitiv zu schnell über das Ende. Ich hätte mir eine längere Schnitzeljagd gewünscht. ��Finale zu leicht Der dritte und letzte negative Punkt den ich an den DLC bemängeln muss ist der Finale Bosskampf selber. Dieser ist zwar durchaus Atmosphärisch aber vom Gameplay her doch ein absolutes Kinderspiel. Selbst auf den höchsten Schwierigkeitsgrad hatte ich mit keiner Klasse Probleme. Überall ist Deckung und es gibt nur einen Gegner der im Gegensatz zu den Kroganern aus Mass Effect 1 nicht besonders schnell ist.Ich hätte mir hier gewünscht das sowas wie Kampfdrohnen oder Auto-Geschütze aus der Decke kommen die das Deckung suchen Erschweren. 'Zusammenfassung:' Der DLC bietet eine bis zum Ende spannende mitreißende Story die durch einen perfekt passenden Soundtrack, überzeugende Charaktere, gutes einfallsreiches Gameplay und abwechslungsreiche Settings überzeugt, Mass Effect in Höchstform! Die Ankunft 07/10 Bewertung "Shepard reißt uns in Fetzen!!" Beschreibung: Flotten Admiral Hakett hat eine persönliche bitte an Commander Shepard. Eine alte Freundin und viel wichtiger noch zugleich auch eine Agentin der Allianz wurde von den Batarianern gefangen genommen kurz nachdem sie eindeutige Beweise der Reaper Invasion im Batarianischen Sektor gefunden hat. Nun soll Commander Shepard alleine und unerkannt eine Rettungsaktion starten und die Beweise untermauern. Inhalt: Während der Plot hier recht schwach beginnt baut er nach dem erfolgreichen Abschluss der Rettungsmission dramatisch stark auf. Die Musik und der ganze Aufbau lassen bereits die Grauen erahnen welche die Reaper nach ihrer Ankunft für die Galaxie vorbereitet haben und diese steht kurz bevor. Leider ziehen sich einige Story Teile durch merkbar zwanghafte Kampfpassagen doch etwas zu sehr in die Länge, ich mein man will ab einen gewissen Punkt im DLC eine gewissen Person endlich den Garaus machen aber nöö man muss ja noch 2 Dinger zum Kühlen reaktivieren..kann das nicht wer anders machen.. ��Energie geladener Twist! Wie schon der Shadow Broker DLC ist die Atmosphäre hier sehr überzeugend. Auch ähnlich dem Shadow Broker DLC ist hier ein langsamer Anfang. Allerdings beginnt das ganze nicht mit einer Freundin Shepards die Hilfe benötigt sondern mit einer Freundin Hacketts. Anders ist auch das man vorher keinerlei Kontakt zu den Charakter Dr. Kenson hatte und so natürlich zu beginn nicht emotional an die Geschichte gebunden ist. Um so mehr kommt die Überraschung wenn man 1/3 des DLCs abgeschlossen hat und begreift wer wirklich die Fäden hinter den Ereignissen zieht. Plötzlich wird der Inhalt überaus persönlich und der DLC gewinnt bis zum Ende deutlich an Schwung. Atmosphärisch überzeugend! ��Gameplay Das Gameplay ist ebenfalls ein nennenswerter Pluspunkt des DLC. Tatsächlich beinhaltet der DLC auch eine der härtesten Parts der ganzen Trilogie. So beginnt das ganze mit einen für Mass Effect ungewöhnlichen Stealth Part über einen Last Stand zu einen Wettrennen. ��Teilweise zähe Kampfsequenzen. Gerade bei mehrmaligen Spielen fällt auf das der Mittelpart des DLC etwas gestreckt ist. Man rennt über die halbe Station um einen Reaktor am laufen zu halten nur um letztlich jemanden zu erschießen. Da hätte man sich auch einen anderen Weg überlegen können wie der DLC an Inhalt gewinnt. ��Teilweise zähe Kampfsequenzen. Der DLC bietet keinerlei Zusatzinhalte wie neue Waffen oder Rüstungsteile oder sonst etwas. Wobei man hier mehr oder weniger zu gute halten muss, das der DLC sich am sinnvollsten als allerletzte Mission in Mass Effect 2 spielt und dort Upgrades kaum noch nützen. 'Zusammenfassung:' Alles in allem ist der DLC aufgrund seiner nicht zu leugnenden Atmosphäre und des absolut coolen Last Stand im Mittelteil ein überzeugender Abschluss von Mass Effect 2. Overlord 07/10 Bewertung "..es klang alles völlig harmlos" Beschreibung: Der Kontakt zu einer geheimen Cerberus Basis auf einen Planeten in welcher Versuche mit künstlicher Intelligenz durch geführt wurde ist abgerissen nachdem ein Experiment in welchen der Verstand eines Menschen mit der KI eines Geth verbunden wurde auf fatale weise schief gegangen ist. Nun muss Commander Shepard die neu entstandene Mensch-Geth Super KI daran hindern den Planeten zu verlassen. Inhalt: Der DLC bietet insgesamt vier Missionen deren Reihenfolge leicht zu variieren ist. Die Geschichte präsentiert sich einfach aber liebevoll gespickt mit einigen Details und gelungenen Gameplay. Einer der größten Pluspunkte sind die wenigen aber starken Charaktere welche der DLC zu bieten hat die letztlich in einem grandiosen Finale wieder aufeinander treffen. Der Soundtrack ist kraftvoll und unterstützt sowohl die Videosequenzen als auch die Kampfpassagen hervorragend. Leider sind keinerlei neue Feinde zu finden und der finale Boss Kampf ist mal wieder viel zu leicht. ��Atmosphäre der Geschichte Das Cerberus eine Organisation ohne Grenzen ist dürfte allgemein bekannt sein. Was genau das allerdings bedeutet wurde bereits bei Jacks Loyalitäts-Mission angedeutet. In diesen DLC dürfen wir nun aus erster Hand Zeuge davon werden wohin ein Weg ohne Grenzen führen kann. Tatsächlich beinhaltet der DLC wohl mitunter die wenigsten Charakter überhaupt aber genau daraus entsteht die nicht fehl zu deutende Atmosphäre. Je tiefer man sich in das Projekt Overlord begibt desto klarer wird das Grauen welches im Namen der Wissenschaft erzeugt wurde. Dieser DLC bezieht seine Kraft weniger aus den unmittelbaren Ereignissen sondern auch den tieferen Sinn dahinter. Moral und die Frage nach den Fortschritt sind zentrale Punkte und werden auf geschickte Weise den Spieler nahe gebracht. ��Boss Fight Der Finale Boss Fight ist Gameplay technisch leider ziemlich anspruchslos. Einige vereinzelte Geth stolpern ins Areal während man gezwungen ist Verbindungsknoten des Overlord zu deaktivieren. Spielt sich sehr statisch und beinhaltet keinerlei Herausforderung. Nur die Kommentare des Overlord sind atmosphärisch der Hammer. ��Langweiliges zwischen Areal Das Areal zwischen den verschiedenen Stationen wo man mit den Cerberus Gleiter rumfliegt (oder gleitet wenn es beliebt) ist aus meiner Sicht überflüssig. Hier gibt es beinahe kein Gameplay, außer das abschießen von ein paar Geschützen und Geth sowie das einsammeln von Datenpaketen. Auch die Story findet hier keinerlei Einbindung. Lediglich die schöne Aussicht kann für einen kurzen Moment über die Inhaltslosigkeit hinwegtrösten. 'Zusammenfassung:' Overlord ist ein überwiegend guter DLC welcher allerdings mit den doch sehr schwachen Bosskampf und dem Faden Areal in welchen man sich zwischen den Missionen aufhält zwei nennenswerte Minuspunkte zu bieten hat. Außerdem ist zu bemerken das obwohl der DLC einer der umfangreichsten in Mass Effect ist der eigentliche Inhalt nicht durchgängig die Qualität bietet dessen Potenzial sich vor allem in der ersten und letzten Mission erahnen lässt. Trotzdem macht der DLC vieles richtig und rangiert für mich allein durch seine Länge definitiv unter den besten Mass Effect DLC's. Kasumi 08/10 Bewertung "Wer würde es wagen in Donovon Hocks Haus einzubrechen?" Beschreibung: Die Meisterdiebin Kasumi Goto bietet Commander Shepard ihre Dienste im Kampf gegen die Kollektoren an wenn dieser ihr hilft eine von den gefürchteten Waffenhändler Donovon Hock geklaute Graybox zurückzustehlen. Inhalt: Hier geht Mass Effect zum ersten Mal in einem DLC einen ungewöhnlichen Weg indem Shepard sich zu beginn in schicke Abendbekleidung wirft um auf eine privat Party zu gelangen (vorher war Shepard ausschließlich in Uniform oder Kampfrüstung zu sehen). Nachdem man letztendlich den Tresorraum erreicht hat beginnt der eigentliche Spaß welcher in einem fordernden Boss Kampf gipfelt. ��Gute Chemie der Charakter Der erste Punkt der mir in dem DLC positiv aufgefallen und auch nachhaltig in Erinnerung geblieben ist war die gute Chemie zwischen Donovan Hock und Kasumi Goto. Obwohl Shepard eigentlich wie ein fünftes Rad am Wagen daher kommt fügt er sich ebenfalls gut ein. Natürlich ist es immer wieder bemerkenswert wie viele mächtige Personen den Held der Citadel nicht erkennen aber umso schöner ist es wenn Hock merkt das Mr.Gun gut mit der Pistole umgehen kann. (Persönlich liebe ich den Ausdruck auf Hocks Gesicht wenn mein Straßenkind Shepard einfach so diese Super seltene Vase zerschießt, Ming Dynastie? Wer weis xD). ��Verschiedene Wege Das ist ein kleinerer Positiver Punkt jedoch ein nennenswerter. Die Party zu beginn gibt eine interessante Unterbrechung des eigentlichen Gameplays von Mass Effect. Umso mehr hat es mir gefallen das hier eine Möglichkeit eingebaut wurde verschiedene Wege zum Ziel zu nehmen. ��Finaler Boss Fight Kasumi ist der einzige DLC zu Mass Effect 2 gewesen welcher einen Finalen Boss Fight zu bieten hatte bei dem ich nicht ständig das Gefühl beschlich das irgendwas fehlt. Fordernd und einfallsreich, das hätte ich mir bei mehr DLCs gewünscht. ��Kasumi Kasumi Goto ist eine interessante Ergänzung zum Squad, die mittels ihrer Tarnfähigkeit ständig über das Schlachtfeld huscht und die Reihen der Feinde aufmischt. Vom Gameplay her ist Kasumi eines der eigenständigsten Mitglieder und das gefällt mir. ��Kein Dialog Ein bekannter negativer Kritikpunkt des DLC bzw. aller DLC Charaktere aus Mass Effect 2 ist das keinerlei längerer Dialog auf der Normandy nach der Rekrutierung möglich ist. 'Zusammenfassung:' Sowohl der Plot als auch das Gameplay und der Bossfight und das ganze gespikt mit Einfallsreichtum machen den DLC zu einen der besten in Mass Effect 2. Er stich zwar nicht besonders mit seinen Inhalt hervor hält dafür jedes seiner Teile auf einen sehr guten Durchschnitt ohne irgendwo eine größere Schwäche zu offenbaren (Mit Ausnahme der fehlenden Dialoge von Kasumi). Deshalb übertrifft der DLC in meinen Augen DLCs wie Overlord oder die Ankunft welche zwar in bestimmten Punkten weit aus besser sind dafür jedoch anderswo größere Fehler aufweisen. Leviathan Aus der Asche Omega Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag